


detours

by squidgirlfriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hah... nice, hey! haikyuu fandom! i'm still here!, i just found this in my drafts i think its been there for like seven months, sweet gay boys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgirlfriends/pseuds/squidgirlfriends
Summary: Oikawa was wearing baby blue mid-thigh shorts, and one of those dumb old tee-shirts he used to buy from that line of thrift stores in town. He smiles at Iwaizumi and runs up to him, throwing his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck.Oikawa’s mother thanks her son for buying the food, Oikawa’s sister laughs and Kuroo and Sawamura are looking kind of awkward in the middle of a family they’ve never known like Hajime has and Tooru is whispering‘I missed you, god, I missed you—‘into his ear over and over andgod, he loves him so much.





	detours

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb but i still kinda like it so weyo here u go

“Turn here, no—! _Sawamura, oh my god_.”

Iwaizumi groans, rubbing his temples while Kuroo cackles in the backseat.

“Where did you say to turn? These streets are so weird!” Sawamura seems to be panicking, which only fuels Kuroo’s laughter. He’s nearly doubled over and on the floor in the backseat of Sawamura’s sedan, tears streaming from his eyes.

“I _did_ offer to drive, Sawamura,” Iwaizumi grumbles.

“And _I_ said I would be fine! I’m a perfectly okay driver, but this neighborhood, it’s like a labyrinth!”

So far, he’s made six u-turns, driven up onto the curb about twice, and accidentally slipped and honked on the horn once (which frightened a flock of songbirds sitting in a tree.) Since all their exams had finished, none of them had any classes to attend, so they thought it might be a good idea to head home for a bit.

Especially since Iwaizumi knows Oikawa would be home this week. Kuroo always teased him—apparently he got this look in his eyes when he talked about Oikawa— but had agreed to come with them both anyways.

“No, no, turn here, just to your left!” Iwaizumi waves his hand to the left, and Sawamura follows, grumbling to himself the whole time. “Are you _done_ , Kuroo?”

Kuroo sits up again in the backseat, wiping at his eyes. “Ahh, for now… Man, you guys…” he chuckles again.

“Do you think the team would miss _one_ middle blocker?” Sawamura thinks aloud.

“Please, Sawamura, I’m worth _ten_ middle blockers,” Kuroo dodges when Sawamura chucks some old fast food wrapper back at him. Iwaizumi chuckles, finally settling back into his seat. The streets are becoming familiar again; the array of houses and fences and trees are the same as they’ve always been.

“Oi, Sawamura,” Iwaizumi interrupts their bickering. “Could you open the sunroof?”

“Fine, just don’t fall out.”

“ _Please_ fall out.” Kuroo snickers when Sawamura shoots him a glare in the rearview mirror. Iwaizumi shuffles out of his seat and sticks his body up out of the sunroof, trying not to get in Sawamura’s way. He kicks Kuroo purposely on the way up, relishing in the choked _oof_ that followed.

The warm spring air rushes against Iwaizumi’s face, and he fixes his sunglasses before they fall off his nose. He hears Sawamura and Kuroo talking below him.

They pass the tiny conbini on the corner, where Iwaizumi remembers buying popsicles and ice cream with Oikawa in the summer time, when the air felt like a solid block of heat and volleyball was definitely out of the question.

“Hey, Iwaizumi, where do I go now?” Sawamura calls up.

“Just keep going straight, his house is at the very end of the street,” Iwaizumi replies, and Sawamura nods once.

“D’you really think there’ll be enough space for his entire family _and_ us?” Kuroo flicks Iwaizumi’s calf.

“Yep. Definitely.”

Kuroo frowns, but takes Iwaizumi’s word for it. When they near the edge of the dead-end street, Sawamura gapes.

“That’s his house?”

Iwaizumi nods once. “Yep.” He doesn’t understand how his voice still sounds calm—his heart is pounding a million miles a minute.

Oikawa’s house used to be an old family-owned inn. When his mother bought the house, they had to knock down a lot of the old rooms, since they were crumbling and severely damaged. Iwaizumi still remembers the day he moved in.

(There was one huge truck of stuff, with a bunch of men carrying out furniture into the house. Followed by an old-looking car, a woman stepped out, circling to the back door of the car. A kid his own age hopped out, grasping his mother’s hand. A teenage girl climbed out the other side, slamming the door shut behind her. She slid past her mother and little brother, ducking around the movers and under the furniture, inside the house.

On the passenger’s side of the car, an older woman stepped out, probably the grandmother. She took the boy’s other hand, and led him to the front door of the house.

Iwaizumi, as a kid, had never been inside that house. Many of the other kids he’d been friends with believed it was haunted, and they all told ghost stories. When Oikawa and his family had moved in, though, he realized the house wasn’t haunted at all.)

Sawamura pulls up to the curb and parks the car.

Iwaizumi ducks back down into the car, and nearly falling over trying to open the door, stumbling on the sidewalk. He looks around, expecting a loud welcome and probably one large Oikawa Tooru tackling him to the ground, but there’s nothing.

“You kidding me…” he mumbles.

“Maybe he isn’t here yet?” Sawamura’s voice is light and amused, which pisses Iwaizumi off.

“Fuck you, he’s here. He just must be off somewhere,” Iwaizumi grumbles. “Come on.”

“Alright, alright,” Sawamura chuckles.

Oikawa’s mother answers the door, and immediately hugs Iwaizumi tightly, tugging at his cheeks and doting on him like she did when he was ten. There’s paint on her cheeks and her hair is tied back in a messy bun. Iwaizumi thinks Tooru looks just like her— the same smile, those same eyes that nearly close when they’re laughing.

“Little Hajime-chan has grown up,” she laughs, and steps away, holding the door open. “Come on in! Nice to meet you two, what are your names?”

Sawamura and Kuroo introduce themselves, and they both follow Iwaizumi inside.

“Where’s Tooru?” Iwaizumi asks, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.

“Oh, he’s out getting some things for later. I thought he was going to smash the window and run looking for you before, so I gave him something to do.” She sounds amused.

“When will he be back?”

“Well, I sent him out about ten minutes ago, so he should be back soon— _Akie! Get Takeru his clothes! We have guests!_ ”

Sawamura and Kuroo share a look. Iwaizumi grumbles down to his feet. “Come on, guys, let’s get our stuff, you two’ll be in the guest room.”

“Is his mom really that chill?” Kuroo asks.

“Yeah, she usually is. Though, she can be super scary when she needs to be. It’s just her here, and god knows Oikawa’s a right piece of work.”

 

After unpacking and getting settled in, Iwaizumi introduces Sawamura and Kuroo to Oikawa’s sister, and her husband, and Takeru. Takeru seemed pretty excited to meet them, especially when Iwaizumi told him they were volleyball players, too.

“Really? Hajime-nii, what positions do they play? Are they good? Are they better than Tooru-nii? I hope they are, because he’s a really bad teacher,” Takeru says gravely, and his mother hides her laughter behind a fist. The door slams shut, and Oikawa kicks his shoes off in the genkan.

“Takeru, don’t say such rude things about your awesome uncle!” He smiles, and drops a plastic bag onto the hallway table. Iwaizumi just kind of looks at him, mind completely blank. It had been a few months since they’d seen each other last.

Oikawa was wearing baby blue mid-thigh shorts, and one of those dumb old tee-shirts he used to buy from that line of thrift stores in town. He smiles at Iwaizumi and runs up to him, throwing his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck.

Oikawa’s mother is thanking her son for buying the food, and Oikawa’s sister is laughing and Kuroo and Sawamura are looking kind of awkward in the middle of a family they’ve never known like Hajime has and Tooru is whispering ‘ _I missed you, god, I missed you_ —‘  into his ear over and over and god, he loves him so much.

“Alright, alright, happy reunion, now help me with these groceries, or fish bones for both of you,” Oikawa’s mother smirks, poking Tooru and Hajime in the cheeks.

“Oh, Captain-kun!” Tooru smiles when he sees Sawamura, and then his gaze drifts to Kuroo. “Person I haven’t met…”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kuroo introduces himself, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

“Nice hair… Rooster-chan.”

Kuroo splutters, and Iwaizumi snorts.

“Boys! _Groceries_!” Oikawa’s mother calls from the kitchen, and Iwaizumi realizes he still has his arms around Tooru’s waist.

“We should get going, there’s still a ton to do before dinner tonight,” Tooru smiles, and takes Hajime’s hand. “You two can help too, if you’re not too freaked out by... all of this.”

Kuroo and Sawamura share a look. They follow Tooru and Hajime to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> soft.. soft but still dumb
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://squidgirlfriends.tumblr.com/)


End file.
